A Litte thing called love
by Kyuzhmer
Summary: Dua anak manusia, dua takdir dan satu cinta. Akankah takdir bisa mempersatukan mereka? GaaHina ! Read & Review !


Kalau ditanya siapa yang paling cerewet di Konoha High School atau dibiasa disingkat KHS pasti semua orang nunjuk gadis berambut Indigo yang sedang makan bento dengan _brutalnya_ dikantin

Kalau ditanya siapa gadis pemegang kekuasan sebagai kapten basket putri dan kapten klub judo sekolah pasti semua nunjuk gadis Indigo tadi

Nah, kalau ditanya lagi siapa yang punya suara sebesar speaker sekolah lagi-lagi semua nunjuk gadis berambut Indigo itu lagi

Sebenarnya...

Apa ada yang salah dengan gadis berambut Indigo itu?

Diliat dari tampangnya sih muka babyface dan pendiam tapi jangan tertipu sama penampilannya itu karena dia juga KETUA GENG!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A litte thing called love **

**A fanfic by Kyu Zhamer**

**.**

**Warning : Typo,OOC and etc**

**..**

**Disclaimer : **

**Still Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it ! **

" HYUGAA HINATA ! " Sebuah teriakan menggema di koridor KHS. Hyugaa Neji, Pemuda Tampan,kaya raya sekaligus pintar ini adalah Ketua OSIS KHS, tapi kenapa ya dia berteriak-teriak seperti gorila kepada adiknya itu?

Ini jawabannya..

_Flashback _

_ Hyugaa Mansion 6.30 a.m_

" _Nichan! Nichan ! " Suara anak perempuan berusia sekitar 13 tahun menggema dalam kamar seorang Hyugaa Neji, Neji yang masih berada dibalik selimut dan masih bermimpi tentang Tenten tersayangnya itu menghiraukan suara Hanabi, adik bungsunya._

" _Nichan ! Ayolah bangun , kau takkan percaya kalau ini sudah setengah tujuh!" Teriak Hanabi yang sudah kesal karna Neji tak mau bangun-bangun juga menggoyang badan kakaknya_

" _APA? SETENGAH TUJUH ?" Neji yang sontak terbangun dan melompat turun dari ranjangnya dengan paniknya berlari ke kamar mandi sedangkan Hanabi yang masih bingung dengan tingkah laku Neji itu memilih keluar sebelum kena semprot Neji._

" _HINATAAAA! AWAS KAU ! " Teriakan dari kamar mandi membuat Hanabi tambah kencang berlari dan bertanya-tanya apa salah kakak perempuannya itu_

_Flashback END_

Betul sekali , Hinata lah yang mematikan Alarm Neji entah bagaimana cara gadis itu masuk tengah malam ke kamar Neji.

Neji yang dengan tampang –sontongdikitcarimatilo- berjalan ke kelas X-1, Kelas Hinata dan gadis yang dicarinya sedang duduk sambil membaca komik dengan santainya, seluruh kelas yang semula ribut langsung terdiam dengan masuknya sang Ketua OSIS

" Apa yang kau perbuat dengan alarmku HINATA?" Suara Neji langsung menyambut Hinata yang dengan santainya tidak bergerak sedikitpun walau dia tau ada Neji

" Alarm apa Nichan? " dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat Hinata memasang Puppy Eyesnya, yang buat Neji sekarang tidak mempan lagi

"Dengar ya Hinata, sekali lagi kau berbuat jangan harap kau bisa melihat mobilmu masih terparkir di garasi!" Ucap Neji dan balik kembali ke kelasnya dengan emosi yang ditahannya.

Hinata tau Neji tak pernah bermain dengan kata-katanya tapi bodoh amat pikirnya

" Hinata-chan! Ada yang memanggil kita balapan!" Tiba-tiba teriakan dari pintu membuat muka Hinata yang semula datar kini menjadi mengeras

" Siapa dia?"Hinata memberi isyarat kepada teman-temannya untuk berkumpul. Sora, pemuda berambut coklat yang bisa dibilang tangan kanan Hinata langsung merapat ke sisi Hinata dan menyuruh seseorang lagi untuk menyuruh geng mereka untuk berkumpul.

" Siapa dia Choji?" Suara Hinata menyambut keheningan kelas lagi, para gadis sudah melarikan diri diluan berjaga-jaga kalau sang Putri Hyugaa itu melakukan hal-hal diluar peraturan lagi

" Dia.." Choji, pemuda bertubuh gemuk yang menyampaikan berita kepada Hinata menunduk dan membuat wajah Hinata makin mengeras

" Dia...Sabaku Gaara" Ucapan Choji membuat seluruh anggota geng yang sudah terkumpul menjadi ribut dan Hinata hanya menutup mata sambil menimbang-nimbang tawaran itu.

Sabaku Gaara, bisa dibilang ketua geng dari SHS. Dia berandalan yang mampu membuat orang terintimidasi lewat tatapan matanya dan juga Raja balapan liar.

" Katakan pada mereka aku terima tantangan itu dan aku sendiri yang akan turun balapan" Suara Hinata membuat mereka hening, muka Sora yang mendadak pucat hingga Kiba yang khawatir bahkan Shino dibalik jaketnya gelisah

" Tapi Hina-chan, apa ini tak berbahaya? Kau tau sendiri kalau Gaara itu..." Ucapan Kiba terpotong karena jari telunjuk Hinata sudah berada dibibirnya. " Percayakan padaku, lagipula aku ketua disini tak ada salahnya kan ketua lawan ketua?" Hinata memasang _evilsmile_ yang membuat mereka bergidik.

* * *

" Hinata! Kau tau ada murid baru yang akan masuk dikelas kita dan katanya dia seorang Uchiha!" Suara Ino menyambut Hinata yang baru saja dari kantin.

Uchiha? Dahi Hinata terangkat, 'Uchiha yang ku kenal hanya dua yaitu Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke, kalau Itachi sih tak mungkin karna sekarang dia sudah kuliah dan Sasuke? Dia kan komplotannya Sabaku di SHS tak mungkin dia pindah KHS yang notabene musuh besar SHS' Pikir Hinata lagi

" Hei Hinata! Kenapa kau melamun hah? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tau murid baru itu yang mana kan?" Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan Hinata membuat Hinata kaget

" Err..Tidak apa-apa Ino-chan" ucap Hinata dan membuat Ino semakin bingung. Hinata berjalan ke arah mejanya, memasang headseatnya dan err..tidur?

"...pantat ayam" Hinata terbangun saat mendapati suara Sakura yang menyebut 'pantat ayam'.

" Apa yang kau sebut pantat ayam Saku-chan?" tanya Hinata kepada Sakura. Sakura dan Ino yang duduk tepat didepan Hinata menoleh ke belakang.

" Anak baru itu Hinata-chan, rambutnya itu seperti pantat ayam walau sedikit pendek dan memiliki mata onyx" Ucap Sakura sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

'Pantat Ayam tapi sedikit pendek? Apa Sasuke sudah memotong rambutnya?" Pikiran Hinata tentang anak baru yang sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke terhenti dengan masuknya Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas mereka dan anak baru itu

Iris Lavender Hinata terbelak melihat anak itu..." Kenapa bisa?" Pikir Hinata

To be Continued

Kira-kira Hinata kenapa ya? Terus balapannya Hinata sama Gaara gimana?

See you in Next Chapter!

* * *

Akhirnya ini First Story Kyu !

Gomen kalo jelek baru belajar sih T_T dan Kyu proses bikinnya gak sampe dua jam lho-_-"

Dan gomen kalo pendek,alur cepet dan kekurangan lainnya :)

Review yaa !

Kyu Zhamer


End file.
